


Blended Flowers

by KaitoChidori



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst and Humor, Blended family, F/F, Forbidden Love, Horny Teenagers, In case the whiterose tag AND the step-siblings tag didn't make that obvious already, Oh and Ruby also has some piercings, Ruby has ADHD, Ruby is stuck hiding in the closet, Ruby's going through a phase, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Summer Rose is best mom fight me, Teenage Rebellion, Weiss gets a sexual awakening, some smut because teenagers and newly weds be horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoChidori/pseuds/KaitoChidori
Summary: When Weiss Schnee's parents get a sudden but unsurprising divorce after her mother reveals that she's been having an affair with a childhood friend, she wasn't prepared to be uprooted from her somewhat higher than average upbringing and be forced to move to her mother's childhood town of Patch, let alone find herself with not a new father, but instead a new mother who is all too happy to have Weiss as a stepdaughter, and a stepsister who makes it very clear that she doesn't like the arrangement just as much as Weiss does.Out of her element and thrown into the fray, Weiss finds out what it really means to be family, makes new friends, and even learns a couple of things about herself she hadn't realized before.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Willow Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Summer Rose/Willow Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Summer Rose, Weiss Schnee & Willow Schnee
Comments: 34
Kudos: 102





	1. A Blended Mess

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A third WIP fic? Also Whiterose? and there's another angsty Ruby and this one is going through one of those rebellious teen phases? Yep, Yep, and Yep! What can I say, Ruby makes it easy to give her an angsty backstory and I enjoy writing angst. Although, I promise this one is nowhere near as angsty as Where There's pain, There Is Love. (Which I will update soon, I promise! Just need to stop procrastinating lol)
> 
> Anyways, more about this story. As I was writing one of my other fics, a sudden idea came to me: What if Summer and Willow married and Ruby and Weiss became step-siblings? oh the family drama! The angst! The awkward sexual tension! Oh it would be glorious! 
> 
> So yeah, I toyed around with the idea for a couple of months, fleshing it out and now here were are! Also, prepare for a bit of slowburn (but not really) as the story will focus on the blended family drama for the most part, at least in the beginning as the two mother/daughter duos try to get along under the same roof.
> 
> P.S. I had no idea how to tag this as I have yet to see any step-sibling/blended family fics or anything similar on AO3 and so I just winged it lol

The trees passed by in a blur as Weiss stared out the window. She held up her head in the palm of her hand, bored out of her mind and not a single happy thought to be found. A quick glance down at the rearview mirror and she could see the small U-Haul truck following behind the car. Her mother is currently driving and had barely said a thing since they left the city behind them, along with her father and little brother. Weiss saw it coming years ago, the imminent divorce, but she had no idea that her mother would actually gain custody of her, let alone the fact that her mother was actually having an affair behind her father's back. 

  
That was probably the most shocking part of it all. Apparently, her mother was still in touch with an old friend from the town she grew up in. Her mother even managed to visit the woman from time to time without her father or the rest of the Schnee family even knowing. Oh yeah, that was another shocker for Weiss, her mother’s affair was with a woman. Though, the only reason it was so shocking was because Weiss’ mother wasn’t ever really a part of her life and the news came out of nowhere. Her mother just came up to dinner one night, an already surprising event in itself, and simply stated without any hesitation that she wanted a divorce, right in front of the whole family.

  
Weiss is still trying to get over the fact that her mother is apparently gay, or maybe she’s bisexual? Weiss actually didn’t know since her mother hasn’t actually stated what she is, only that her secret lover is a woman. At first, Weiss didn’t think too much of it as she found the actual divorce to be the bigger issue at hand, but then her mother managed to win custody of her and everything just snowballed from there. First it was the fact that they were to be living with this “other woman” and then it was the news that her mother is going to be getting married with this woman, giving Weiss even more stress to deal with.

  
So now, Weiss not only had to deal with her family splitting up, which wasn’t actually a bad thing in her opinion, and move to a new town and attend a new school, but she also needed to come to terms with the fact that she is going to have two mothers now. Not one but two! How does that even work? Does she call the other woman “father” now? Would that be considered offensive? Weiss had no idea and all this uncertainty only fueled her stress and anxiety even more.

  
“I still can’t believe this…” Weiss muttered under her breath.

Her mother, Willow, sighed and briefly glanced over towards Weiss. “Look, Weiss, I’m sorry that everything happened so suddenly…”

  
“I’m not judging you if that’s what you're worried about, mother.” Honestly, Weiss had no problems never seeing her father or brother again. Hell, she’s delighted by the fact. “I just...I wasn’t expecting it to turn out like this.

  
“Well, Your father may have the company but he can't avoid child support. Plus, I still have friends who are loyal to me and my family name and not your poser of a father, which certainly helped in court.” her mother suddenly wore a haughty smirk but kept her eyes on the road regardless. But it didn’t last long as her smirk suddenly turned into a frown. “It’s a shame my lawyer friend wasn’t able to give me custody of your brother…”

  
Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of her brother. “I don’t see the problem with leaving him with father.”

  
“Weiss…” Willow’s German accent slipped, becoming much more obvious as she suddenly glared at Weiss. “He’s your little brother.”

  
“Ha! Hardly. You don’t know much about what went on in the family, do you?” Weiss glared at her own mother, the same mother that was barely even around before the sudden divorce. Honestly, what did her mother expect from her? Did she really think that she could just suddenly be a part of her life and everything would be okay between them?

  
Willow’s glare swiftly turned to a frown. “Weiss… _meine kleine eisblume_...”

  
“Don’t call me that! I’m not your 'little ice flower', not after you spent my entire life being drunk or hiding away on your romantic rendezvous with your secret lover.” 

  
Weiss took out her earbuds from the pocket of her blue cropped cardigan and plugged them into her phone before putting them into her ears, pretending to listen to music in the hopes that her mother got the hint that she was done talking. Her mother did get the hint and remained silent as they drove through the forested countryside. The dark green forests and surrounding mountains made a sharp contrast with their stark white car. After only minutes of silence, Weiss heard her mother sigh again, causing Weiss to roll her eyes as she knew her mother was about to speak.

  
“Weiss...There is one more detail I wanted to talk to you about…one that I honestly should have mentioned a while back.”

  
_‘Of course there is.’_ Weiss pulled out her earbuds, if only to help sell the lie that she was listening to music. “What is it?”

  
Her mother was silent for a moment, drawing out the conversation a lot longer than what Weiss felt was needed. Weiss tapped her finger on the car door as she tried to fight off her impatience that was beginning to grow. “Mother, wh-”

  
“She has a daughter.”

It took a few seconds for Weiss to register what her mother said, there was no way she heard that correctly. “What?”

  
“She has a daughter. You two will become step-sisters once the marriage papers are finalized.”

  
Weiss was at a loss for words. Not only was Weiss going to have to deal with living with her mother and her mother’s lover, but also another sibling? She already had enough siblings to deal with. A hundred ideas flew into her head, none of them even remotely pleasant to Weiss. She honestly didn’t know what to make of the information, she hardly had any interactions with her blood related siblings and when they did interact, it was usually unfriendly to say the least.Well, her relationship with her older sister was at least getting better recently. Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself before she got too angry by this new information. It can’t be that bad, right? Who knows, maybe they’ll get along.

  
“You’ll also be sharing a room with her.”

  
“What?!”

* * *

The town of Patch was quiet and small, surrounded by forests and mountains on three sides while the western side sat on the coast, offering a small and calm beach with an equally small pier. Weiss had never heard of the small town before, having been in a city for all her life. The last thing on her mind for the last couple of weeks was the fact that she’d be living in a small town and going to a new school. The divorce and sudden move with her mother being the more serious aspect of the recent events in her life. The town itself wasn’t as small as Weiss had initially expected though as it at least had enough people to warrant a large mall and several high schools. However, it was still a world of difference compared to living in a metropolitan city.

  
As they got off the highway and onto a main road in town, Weiss took note of the kinds of shops in town for future shopping trips. Most of the shops seemed to be locally owned, leaving Weiss to question the quality of their items. Usually, she’d just go to a mall or major brand name stores, but considering her current financial situation with her mother, Weiss realized that she is going to have to suck it up and get lesser quality items. 

  
Eventually, her mother pulled into a neighborhood on the far side of town that consisted of houses that looked old in design but surprisingly well kept. Weiss kept her eyes open for the house that her mother would pull into, the one that would be her new home. They made another turn and Weiss immediately spotted a crimson SUV with a small U-Haul trailer towed behind it, parked in front of a two story house with a garage. Willow slowed down and pulled up behind the red SUV and it’s small trailer. Her mother then took a deep breath and turned the car off before turning to face Weiss with a forced smile to hide her nervousness. To be honest, Weiss found it weird to see her mother smile as she never really saw her mother smile in years, if not her whole life. 

  
“So, are you ready to meet your future family?”

  
Weiss sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. She wasn’t ready, how could anyone be ready in this scenario? “As ready as I can be.”

  
Once Weiss and her mother got out of the car, Weiss was hit by the unbearable summer heat and took in the sight of her new small home. It’s maroon façade and black decorative shutters gave it a warm yet gloomy disposition. It was certainly smaller than her old home, which was saying a lot considering her old home was practically a mansion in comparison, but the house before her was still big enough to have plenty of space. Though, the one thing that Weiss was curious about was the fact that her mother’s lover and their daughter were also going to be moving into this new home as well. Did her mother buy the house before the divorce? Did it belong to her mother’s girlfriend, or rather lover? Fiancé? Weiss was still trying to figure out what to call this mystery woman that her mother was apparently dating for so long behind her father’s back. All Weiss really got out of her mother so far was that the woman is an old friend of hers named Summer and that apparently she had a daughter as well. The last of the two was rather new information however, information that still caused Weiss some well warranted anxiety as she wondered what kind of girl her stepsister is going to be.

  
Weiss wiped a few drops of sweat off her forehead, the heat already getting to her now that she was out of the safety of the air conditioned car. The sound of the U-Haul truck opening its rear door behind her was an instant reminder of the few things she owned and the things her mother managed to win in the divorce. The movers got to work unloading the truck as her mother gave them instructions.

  
“Willow!”

  
Weiss and Willow’s attention were immediately drawn to the front door of the house that suddenly swung open, revealing a young looking woman with long black hair, wearing a black sleeveless sundress with a low cut that revealed a modest amount of cleavage as she ran towards Weiss and Willow. Weiss couldn’t help but blush at the sight and forced herself to avert her gaze away from the woman’s chest. If Weiss didn’t know any better, she was sure the woman wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her sundress either.

  
The woman embraced her mother in a tight hug before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Weiss briefly saw her mother blush as she glanced towards Weiss as if to tell the woman ‘not in front of the children’. It was all too foreign for Weiss. Her mother looked happy, which too anyone else would look normal. But not to Weiss. She had not a single memory of her mother looking so happy, let alone flustered, even if that flustered expression only lasted a couple of seconds before being replaced with a confident, almost professional looking smile. The kind you’d give to a business partner.

  
“Summer, this is Weiss. My youngest daughter.” Willow gestured towards Weiss with her hand, prompting Summer to look at Weiss with a big and welcoming grin. 

  
“Oh, I have heard so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Summer chirped. She was about the same height as Willow and had a sort of housewife kind of aura around her that Weiss found a bit unnerving. It made her wonder how exactly her mother and this woman even fell in love, let alone be friends as they seemed nothing alike. Nonetheless, Weiss took Summer's hand and gave it a polite shake just as she was taught.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Though I’m afraid I can’t say the same about you.” The second those words left her lips, Weiss knew she fucked up. She didn’t mean to sound so passive aggressive, but that didn’t matter as her mother gave her a glare while Summer wasn’t paying attention.

  
Summer didn’t seem too bothered by it though as she just gave an awkward chuckle. “Ah, that’s understandable. We were kind of keeping things a secret after all…”

  
“Hey mom! Where do you want to store the fertilizer?!” 

  
Another voice came from the house, causing Weiss’ turn to look over at the front door with a sudden tightness in her chest. Out of the doorway came a somewhat short girl that looked like the spitting image of Summer. Except she also looked absolutely nothing like Summer in terms of demeanor or style. The girl’s hair was choppy and cut short as it framed her face asymmetrically, with the ends dyed a dark red. She wore a form fitting black tank top that revealed the tiniest bit of cleavage and a pair of cut-off denim shorts with a few artificial holes in them that showed her pale skin underneath. The shorts themselves just barely covered her thighs, where there was a brief inch or two of pale smooth skin that separated her shorts from her thigh high stockings. Completing the whole look was a black choker around the girl’s neck, as well as some leather cuffs around her wrists.

  
“Ruby, come over here!” Summer waves towards the girl that Weiss assumed was the woman’s daughter. “I want you to meet Willow’s daughter!”

  
Weiss noticed that the girl named Ruby seemed to visibly roll her eyes along with her head as she made her way over. As the girl got closer, Weiss was even more surprised by her appearance as several piercings became visible, they were small and simple, a silver ring near the right corner of her lip and several eyebrow piercings. They’re small size made them seem subtle to Weiss and weren’t much of a distraction as some other people Weiss had seen with piercings. Regardless, Weiss could already tell that she and Ruby were not going to be getting along if her appearance was anything to go by. It was a huge contrast to Weiss’ blue cardigan and white babydoll minidress that certainly helped against the summer heat.

  
“Hey.” Ruby’s disinterested tone and demeanor didn’t go unnoticed by Willow and Summer, especially Summer who’s awkward smile was enough to tell Weiss that Ruby’s behavior was not what Summer was hoping for. 

  
Weiss decided to be the better daughter of the two of them and raised her hand to shake Ruby's. “It’s nice to meet you Ruby. I’m Weiss.”

  
“Yep, nice to meet you.” Ruby barely even glanced at Weiss as she faced her mother, ignoring Weiss’ attempt to be on friendly terms. “Mom, where did you want to store the fertilizer for the shop?”

  
“Oh, um, just go ahead and put them in the shed in the backyard.”

  
Ruby didn’t say anything as she quickly headed back inside the house, leaving Weiss and both their mothers in an awkward silence. The three of them watched Ruby disappear into the house before Summer finally spoke up with a short, embarrassed laugh. 

  
“She’s kind of going through a phase…” Summer sighed and looked back over at Weiss with a weak smile. “She’s really a good girl, I promise.”

  
“The lip piercing is new.” Willow suddenly crossed her arms, giving Summer a serious but worried look. "When did she get that one?"

  
Weiss perked up, looking at her mother and Summer. Summer took a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh. “It’s just a phase…”

  
“Summer-”

  
“Willow, please...not now.” Summer glanced over at Weiss for a split second and then back at Willow with a pleading look.

  
Weiss pretended not to notice as she stared at the ground, despite how futile it was. In all honesty, she was more focused on the fact that her mother has met Ruby before, judging by the comment on Ruby’s lip piercing. It wasn’t shocking or anything, but it did make Weiss wonder how much Willow knows that Weiss doesn’t about Summer and her daughter. The whole situation is just too weird. 

  
Summer sighed before finally smiling again. “Okay! Let's get you two out of the heat and get things inside, shall we?”

* * *

Weiss stood outside what is to be her bedroom, or rather, her and Ruby’s bedroom. She stared at the closed door, listening to the quiet sounds of Ruby unpacking her stuff inside. She was starting to sweat a little more now as the house didn’t have the best air conditioner in the world and somehow managed to be warmer than outside. Weiss’ luggage stood beside her at her feet while the box full of her belongings was held under her arm. This was it. She’s going to have to confront the girl that is going to be her stepsister head on and hope they can get along while living under the same roof. Weiss took a deep breath and opened the door, taking a few steps inside with her box and luggage before stopping dead in her tracks once she saw the room.

  
Half the room was utter chaos as Ruby was standing on a bed that sat on the far left side of the room, putting up a poster of some rock band, right next to various other posters of punk and rock icons that Weiss couldn’t really recognize. Ruby’s bed was a mess, along with the rest of her side of the room with a handful of clothes and underwear on the floor as if it fell out of the overstuffed dresser by her bed. On the other side of the room was another bed and dresser, void of any belongings or decorations. 

  
Doing her best to ignore the disorganized clusterfuck that was Ruby's side of the room, Weiss walked over to the empty bed and set her box of belongings on it while parking her luggage at the foot of it. She stared blankly at the bed for a moment as she tried to figure out what to say to her new so-called “sister”. It was all so bizarre to Weiss, She and this Ruby girl had never met until today and they were expected to sleep in the same room, possibly even change in front of each other? Weiss shook her head to get rid of the embarrassing thought and finally decided to just stay quiet for the time being and just unpack her personal belongings. She started by unpacking her clothes from her box and began neatly laying them into the dresser by her bed. It may have been awkward, the two of them silently setting up their respective sides of the bedroom, but Weiss had to admit that it was at least peaceful.

  
That was until rock music started playing from Ruby’s side of the room. 

  
Weiss flinched when a song suddenly started so incredibly loud to the point where Weiss could just barely hear herself think. Weiss spun around with her hands over her ears, only to find Ruby facing away from her as she started unpacking another box, head bobbing to the rapid drums that led the rest of the band in an aggressive assault on Weiss’ fragile ears. It wasn't long before Ruby sang along quietly in sync with a woman’s voice from the stereo. Weiss glared at the offending device and then to the CD case next to it, the band’s name “Halestorm” in a sharp, aggressive font. She didn’t have a clue on who the band was, but they definitely weren’t what Weiss considered good music.

  
“Can you please turn that down!” Weiss yelled, her voice barely audible to even herself. Ruby didn’t seem to notice as her hips soon joined her head in rocking to the music, causing Weiss’ eyes to be drawn to the sway of her hips.

  
However, Weiss managed to tear her eyes off of Ruby’s dancing hips in order to storm over to the stereo and turn it off, causing Ruby to spin around and glare at Weiss. “Hey! I was listening to that!”

  
“It was too loud!”

  
“Then just tell me to turn it down!” Ruby turned the stereo back on, causing Weiss to wince as her ears were assaulted once again. She glared at Ruby once more as she watched Ruby turn the volume down. “There, happy now?”

  
“Quite.” Weiss stated through gritted teeth before walking back over to her side of the room. The music wasn’t exactly her cup of tea, it was loud and aggressive. However, she did have to give credit to the female singer, whoever she was, as she certainly had an amazing singing voice. Too bad Weiss couldn’t stand the genre.

  
Despite the aggravating music in the background, Weiss managed to unpack her stuff without further incident. Her bed was neatly made, her clothes were perfectly folded and organized in her dresser. The only problem was now that she unpacked what little she owned, she was lost as to what to do next. She stood there for who knows how long, staring at her bed as Ruby’s aggravating music played in the background. They had gone through four of five songs by now and Weiss was starting to get a headache, but luckily a knock on the bedroom door prompted Ruby to turn off her stereo before telling whoever was knocking to come in.

  
Summer peered her head through the door with a beaming smile, a good omen for Weiss’ ears. “Dinner is almost ready, are you two done unpacking?”

  
“Yep.” Ruby walked up to her mother to open the door all the way before walking past her.

  
Weiss wrinkled her nose as the smell of dinner snaked its way into the room. “Sloppy Joes?”

  
“Yep!” Summer chirped unlike her daughter. “We decided dinner earlier this morning before you arrived, I really hope you like it.”

  
“Right…” Weiss followed Summer down stairs to the dining room, with Summer quietly humming a happy tune the entire time. When Weiss finally got to the dining room, she was greeted by a sight she never thought she’d ever get to see. Her mother was happily sitting at one end of the dinner table, speaking to Ruby with a smile on her face. Ruby herself was surprisingly smiling too as the two of them chatted.

  
“I even made a new piece the other day and posted it on-Oh, hey…” Almost instantly, Ruby’s smile turned to an annoyed frown the second she saw Weiss enter the room.

  
“Hi.” Weiss took a seat across from Ruby, with Summer taking the seat at the other end of the table and across from Willow. In front of Weiss was probably the messiest food she had ever seen. She had heard of Sloppy Joes before, smelled it before a few times at her own school, but had never actually seen the dish up close and in person. She glanced over to her mother and her eyes went wide at the sight of her mother eagerly taking a bite from her own Sloppy Joes, sauce dripping down her lips.

  
“Mmmm, Your cooking is always so good, Summer.” Willow said with a blissful smile as she dabbed a napkin on her lips.

  
“Thanks!” Summer chirped, her smile practically beaming with pride.

  
Weiss sat there, watching the sickeningly sweet interaction between her mother and Summer. She had to have died somehow and gone to some alternate dimension, it was the only explanation to what she was seeing and hearing. 

  
“Weiss, Summer put a lot of effort into making dinner.” Her mother chided, draggin Weiss out of her stupor. “Don’t be rude and take a bite.”

  
Weiss stared at her mother for a few seconds, then at Ruby who was watching her with judging eyes as she easily ate her food as if it was second nature to her. Weiss then looked down at her Sloppy Joes, swallowing the lump in her throat. How the hell was she supposed to eat this without making a mess of herself? She didn’t even have any silverware!

  
Weiss reluctantly picked up the sandwich, or was it a burger? She couldn’t really decide as it’s messy sauce dripped onto her fingers as she picked it up. The smell wasn’t bad, but it certainly wasn’t like the food she had back in her father’s mansion. She almost wanted to put it back down and excuse herself, but the sudden scoff from Ruby as she rolled her eyes at Weiss was enough to ignite a burning desire to prove to this girl that she isn’t afraid of some messy food. She took as big of a bite as she could, causing the sauce to stain her lips and drop onto the plate. It tasted a lot better than she had thought, and certainly would be amazing if it wasn’t so messy. She set her Sloppy Joe down as she chewed and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

  
“Well?” Summer suddenly asked with hopeful eyes. “How is it?”

  
Weiss blushed under Summer’s gaze. The way Summer eagerly waited for Weiss’ opinion was odd for her, she wasn’t used to the idea of a parent asking her what she thought on something as trivial as dinner. Usually her family would just eat in silence. “It’s good.”

  
“Yes! I told you she’d like it, Ruby.” Summer chided with a teasing smile.

  
Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Whatever.”

  
Weiss gave Summer a confused look. “Um, what?”

  
“Oh it’s nothing.” Summer said after taking a sip of her drink. “Ruby and I just had a bet on whether you would like Sloppy Joes or not. Now Ruby has to help me set up the flower shop for the rest of the week.”

  
“You two and your little wagers.” Willow wiped her mouth with a napkin as she was already finished with her food, which surprised Weiss once again. Since when did her mother like such unhealthy looking food? 

  
As dinner continued, everyone became a bit more silent, giving Weiss a sense of normalcy that she was used to. However, as Weiss was finishing her Sloppy joe, with Ruby still eating her third and Summer eating her second, Willow suddenly cleared her throat as she looked at Summer. “Darling, Don’t you think it’s about time we share the news?”

  
Summer blushed with a small smile as she wiped some sloppy joe from her mouth. She slowly stood up and walked around the table to stand behind Willow and wrapped her arms around Willow’s shoulders. Summer and Willow looked directly at Ruby, both women giving her warm smiles. Ruby just stared at them with furrowed brows.

  
“What news? What’s going on?”

  
Summer’s hug only tightened a bit around Willow, who placed a hang on Summer’s arm in such an affectionate way that Weiss felt like she was watching a completely different woman and not her own mother. Only a brief second passed before Summer nervously said “We’re getting married.”

  
Ruby just stared blankly at her mother and Willow, her eyes wide with surprise. She then looked over at Weiss who could practically see the gears churning in the girl’s head. She looked back over at her mother, then at Willow before suddenly cleaning her mouth with a napkin and standing from her seat. “I’m going to bed.”

  
“R-Ruby-”

  
“I’m too tired for this shit.” Ruby left the dining room before her mother could get the chance to say what she wanted to say, leaving Weiss and their mothers once again in an awkward silence. Willow sighed and hugged Summer’s arm, with Summer sniffling a bit as she wiped her eyes. 

  
“I’m s-sorry…” Summer muttered. 

  
“Don’t be, she’ll come around.” Willow slowly stood from her chair and kissed Summer’s cheek, she then carrassed the spot with her hand while staring lovingly into Summer’s eyes. “She just needs time to adjust to her new surroundings.”

  
Weiss, feeling more and more like a third wheel, stood from her seat, earning the attention of both her mother and Summer. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I’m gonna follow Ruby’s lead and go to bed too...It’s been an exhausting day and I usually go to bed early anyway.”

  
“Of course.” Willow said

  
Weiss was just about to leave the room when a sudden thought accrued to her, she stopped dead in her tracks for a few seconds, then turned around and walked over to her mother and gave her a brief hug. “Good night, mother.”

She then turned to face Summer, who was still trying her best not to let her tears show. As much as Weiss hated the situation she was practically thrown into, she couldn’t help but feel bad for the woman. Summer seemed to be an incredibly friendly and warm person, she certainly didn’t deserve to receive such a negative reaction from her daughter after announcing the news of her and Willow’s marriage. So, Weiss forced herself to do something she never thought she’d ever do. She gave Summer a hug, squeezing her as tight as she could and hoping to god that having her face against Summer’s chest wasn’t considered inappropriate as her face seemed to sink into her bosom a bit. After a few seconds longer than she felt comfortable, Weiss broke away.

  
“Good night, Summer. And...Um, congrats on the marriage.” Weiss gave Summer a warm but awkward smile before leaving for bed as well.

* * *

The second Weiss walked into her and Ruby’s bedroom, Ruby was already in bed with the blankets covering her, facing the wall so that Weiss couldn’t see her. Weiss still couldn’t believe how Ruby could just walk out on her mother like that during dinner. Weiss casually walked over to her dresser, pulling out her nightgown and began changing into it, hoping to dear life that Ruby didn't suddenly look in her direction to see her in her underwear.

  
“I can’t believe you did that…” Weiss muttered, daring herself to confront Ruby as she changed her clothes “You’re a real brat you know that?”

  
However, the sudden sniffle from Ruby’s bed caused Weiss to freeze. Was she crying? Weiss turned around to see Ruby, only to find her still laying on her side, facing the wall. Ignoring the fact that she was in the middle of changing and wearing only her underwear, Weiss took a few creaking steps towards Ruby’s bed but stopped when she saw an arm shoot up from the blanket, with Ruby’s hand giving her the middle finger.

  
“Fuck off...” Ruby’s voice was weak but her message was clear, she didn’t want any of Weiss’ sympathy.

  
Weiss stared at Ruby’s form for a moment, before turning around and going back to her dresser. If Ruby didn’t want to talk, fine. Sure, Weiss probably shouldn’t have said what she said, but it was true. What kind of child acts like that after hearing that her mother is getting married? Then again...Weiss behaved the same way back in the car earlier today upon learning that she was going to be a stepsister. Weiss winced as she realized she wasn’t any better than Ruby at this point in regards to how they felt towards their mothers’ relationship and the scenario it created. Weiss shook those thoughts away however and slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed, ignoring the occasional quiet and soft sobs of Ruby as she fell asleep.

* * *

“I don’t get it, why did Ruby get mad? I thought she likes having me around?” As Willow layed in bed, wearing her pure white nightgown, she watched Summer change into her pajamas.

  
Summer sighed as she pulled her sundress over her head and tossed it into the laundry basket, leaving herself in nothing but a pair of panties, which were also quickly removed before being replaced with a black camisole that went just down to her hips, barely covering any of her legs. It was a gift from Willow years ago, but Summer managed to put on a little tad too much weight in just the right places. Although, at the time, Summer was really self conscious of her body and Willow struggled to convince her that she’s beautiful no matter what.

  
“Well…I may have not told her about how we're sort of dating?” Summer replied, fidgeting with the hem of her camisole and still facing away from Willow. “I mean, how am I supposed to tell her that I’ve been secretly having a very, very sexual affair with an old friend of mine who was married and that we’ve actually only started dating at the beginning of the year?”

  
Willow sat up suddenly, letting the blanket fall off her. She understood where Summer was coming from, she’s in the same boat regarding her relationship with own daughter, sort of, but unlike Summer she was able to tell her daughter that they were dating and even getting married. “Well, you could have told her without mentioning the whole ‘we had and are still having lots of sex before actually dating’ part. I don’t know about you, but I’m sure most kids don’t want to hear about their parent’s sex life.” 

  
“I know, I know! Anyway, I’ve tried to tell her how much we love each other, I have, but every time I’ve tried to bring the subject up I freeze and get really nervous!” Summer suddenly spun around to face Willow and stomped over to the bed before plopping herself onto it face first, startling Willow a bit. “But I’m big stupid scaredy cat…and it doesn’t help that Ruby continues to grow distant with me...”

  
Willow watched her fiancé simply lay on the bed for a few seconds, thinking of what to say. It was a bit difficult though as Summer’ camisole rode up to reveal her butt after recklessly throwing herself onto the bed. Willow sighed, doing her best to ignore her fiancé’s vulnerable rear end as she pulled Summer close and forced her to sit up. It’s still hard for Willow to display her emotions so openly, but Summer had done wonders for her in that department in the years they have secretly dated. 

  
“You’re not a big scaredy cat, Summer.”

  
“But I am...I was too scared to tell my own daughter how much I love you and that we’re dating…I shouldn’t be scared to tell her how much you mean to me, how you make me so happy.”

  
“Why are you scared? She’s always enjoyed my company whenever I’ve come to visit and it’s clear she’s not as innocent as she might have been as a child.” Willow smirked, remembering a certain entertaining tale that Summer told her. “I still remember all those cute little stories you tell me about little Ruby, like the time she was five and found your bras, thinking they were some sort of mask and ran around the house with one on her head while pretending to be a superhero.”

  
Summer giggled at the memory and for a moment, Willow was happy to finally see her smile. But Summer frowned and suddenly leaned into Willow, who flinched by the sudden weight pressed onto her breasts. Willow tried to sooth her as she ran her hand through her long, beautiful hair. “I’m scared because I’m afraid I’d just make her ask questions again...”

  
“What kind of questions?”

  
Summer was silent for a long moment as Willow continued to stroke her hair and hold her close to her chest. “You remember when I told you that she was often bullied in school?”

  
“Mhmm, that I do.” Willow hummed calmly, giving her lover her full attention.

  
“Well...you know she’s really smart, despite her problems...but I never mentioned how she’s also really introspective.” Summer suddenly wrapped her arm around Willow’s waist and pressed herself closer to Willow, snuggling up to the somewhat older woman.

  
“Hmm, no I don’t think you have but I can definitely see Ruby having that trait.”

  
“Well, she was an early bloomer so to speak, and so when puberty came around she was quick to realize that she likes girls, despite being a little innocent at the time.”

  
Willow tilted her head as she looked down at Summer. “Really? You never told me that Ruby is gay.”

  
“That’s because it's a bit of a touchy subject for her...it only made the bullying worse and it didn’t take long before things got so out of hand that I had to take her out of that school.”

  
Willow tightened her hold on Sumer, squeezing her affectionately in the hopes she could cheer her up. “I’m so sorry to hear that. I wish I could relate, my daughter and I aren’t that close and she hasn’t exactly forgiven me for being so absent in her life.”

  
“It’s okay.” Summer then lifted her head to look into Willow’s eyes. “just promise me one thing.”

  
“Anything.”

  
“Please don’t bring it up around Ruby, it’s been a slow process but I think she’s still struggling with coming to terms with it.”

  
“You baby her too much.” Willow chided in the softest voice she could muster. “But I understand, I promise I won’t mention it.”

  
“I do not baby her.” Summer stated firmly, but Willow simply glared at Summer and Summer’s defense completely crumbled. “O-Okay, maybe I baby her a little, but I can’t help it. She’s my baby girl and she’s been through a lot growing up despite how gifted she is.”

  
“That may be so, but there’s nothing she or you can do about that. Life isn’t perfect and some things just can’t be helped. All you can do is give her the support she needs.” Willow caressed Summer’s cheek, earning her a warm smile. However, Willow gave her a sudden smirk as she rolled over and pushed Summer into the bed, causing her to yelp in surprise as Willow loomed over Summer, straddling her at the hips. The way Summer looked up at her with wide eyes and a shy smile was always a treat.

  
“But there is something I can do to cheer you up, _Meine Sommerblume_ . Something that would take your mind off things.”

  
“W-Willow, they might hear.” Summer’s excited tone didn’t match her reluctant words and Willow knew too well that Summer actually didn’t mind, it’s not like they hadn’t had sex before when Willow visited and Ruby was sleeping. Slowly and teasingly, Willow grasped one of Summer's breasts through the silk camisole and played with the little peaks sticking through the thin fabric, causing Summer to instantly writhe and whimper beneath her. Willow then kissed her way up Summer’s neck from her collar bones until she reached her ear and whispered with a smile.

“Then you better be extra quiet because I’m gonna make sure my beautiful rose goes to bed happy, and I’d be damned if I’m gonna let our daughters get in the way of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing a little more research in child custody laws and divorce laws, I made a minor change to the earlier dialogue between Weiss and Willow where Willow was talking about Jacques and the court hearing and all that jazz. It was really just one line change but it makes quite the difference in the story later on.


	2. My Brain's A Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ruby Rose, a girl with a lot going on in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, finally! A new chapter. We're gonna get a good look at the inner workings of Ruby Rose, as well as a little Summer and Weiss bonding time.

Ruby curled up in her blanket, ignoring the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. It was sure to already be about nine in the morning, maybe, Ruby didn’t really feel like reaching for her phone to check the time. Earlier she had woken up but has yet to get out of bed. It wasn’t that Ruby is lazy or depressed, or even in a bad mood per se. She just didn’t want to do it. Getting up meant having to go do all the boring hygiene stuff she needs to do.

“Your mom says we’re going shopping today.” She heard Weiss' voice but her words didn’t really register for Ruby, her mind is too busy thinking up all the reasons she should really just get out of bed and get ready for the day. “...Although, I kind of wish she waited until after my shower to tell me that, it's kind of awkward to talk to someone on the other side of a shower curtain...”

Ruby hadn’t taken a shower since early yesterday morning. She really needed to do that, the last thing she wanted is her mother to come up here and practically drag her out of bed to do so, especially in front of Weiss or Willow. But then she also needed to brush her teeth and that was such a chore to do. Maybe she could start brushing her teeth in the shower? That could work, right? It would certainly cut the time needed to do all these boring chores.

“Hey, you’re not getting up in the next few minutes, right?” Ruby didn’t answer, still too deep in her own thoughts. “Don’t look over here, okay? Seriously, the last thing I want is for you to see me naked.”

Wait, naked? Did she hear that right? Why would Weiss be na-oh, right. Weiss left to take a shower earlier. Ruby honestly forgot about that for a moment there. And why didn’t Weiss just bring a change of clothes in the bathroom with her? Maybe she forgot? Now that Weiss mentioned it though, this is going to be a recurring thing, right? Well that sucks, now she has to plan her mornings around avoiding the possibility of being walked in on by this uptight, bratty girl. Just lovely, the last thing she needed was getting caught naked by another girl.

The same girl who is currently naked right behind her back, getting dressed, just several feet away from her with no barrier of any kind to hide behind. All Ruby would need to do is turn over and she'd see Weiss naked.

Great, now she’s horny. Just what she needed first thing in the moring, just fucking great. Despite her aggravation on the situation however, it didn’t stop her hand from slowly moving down to her shorts, ignoring the fact that she didn’t even change into pajamas after storming off in the middle of dinner last night, and is still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

Ruby bit her lip, still tired and now quickly getting annoyed that the denim material of her shorts didn’t allow for much stimulation. However, after a minute of trying to stave off her horny issue, a sudden realization occurred when she suddenly remembered why she was awake to begin with. Fuck, she completely forgot that she had been ignoring her bladder's pleas and still needed to pee really badly ever since the second she woke up about half an hour ago. And by god did she need to go! Ruby groaned painfully as her bladder finally got it’s turn in taking center stage in her brain. 

“Are you done yet?” Ruby asked, not even hiding the urgency in her voice as she began regretting not answering nature's call earlier.

“Yes, I’m-”

“Finally!” Ruby threw off her blanket, rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom just a short distance down the hall, ignoring the squeal Weiss made. Once in the bathroom, she swiftly pulled down her shorts and sat on the toilet in such record time she’d be a champion if it was an olympic sport. She let out a long sigh of relief as her bladder was finally released from it’s torment. However, a sudden knock on the door brought back her earlier aggravation.

“Ruby, make sure to take a shower and make it quick.” It was Willow, her stern motherly voice reminding Ruby of the events of last night. Maybe she should apologize to her mother for storming off. Maybe. She's still not exactly happy with what happened. “Your mother is almost done making breakfast.”

“Will do!” Ruby called out. Once she was sure Willow was gone, Ruby rushed to get her clothes off and got into the shower, instantly turning the water on. She did her best not to let herself get sidetracked as she let the pouring water cascade over her before swiftly pumping soap onto her hand and began washing her body and hair

Proud that she was able to finish without any further distractions of her own, Ruby hopped out and realized she didn’t bring a fresh pair of clothes. 

“Damn it…”

Ruby quickly wrapped a towel around herself before peeking her head out the door, looking both ways down the hallway before rushing back to her bedroom, which was luckily empty now. Once inside, Ruby dropped the towel and quickly searched for some clean clothes in her dresser. A long sleeve shirt? No, too hot. Button up flannel? No, she preferred to wear those over her tank tops. Actually, that could work. Sure she technically wore the same thing yesterday minus the flannel shirt, but it wasn’t the exact same set of clothes, especially since she decided not to wear her usual leather cuffs.

Ruby smiled at her own logic and threw on one of her tank tops, black just like the one she had on yesterday. She then threw on another pair of denim shorts, these ones not having any holes, and her favorite red and black plaid button up shirt, leaving it unbuttoned to keep herself cool in the late summer heat. Once dressed, Ruby grabbed her phone and shoved it into her left pocket, with the very top of it sticking out a bit. Whoever thought it was a good idea to give female clothing tiny pockets should go rot in hell.

“Ruby, breakfast is ready!” her mom called from downstairs.

Ruby didn't need to be told twice as she raced out of her bedroom and down the stairs. It took her a moment to remember which way the dining room was, being in a new house and all, but she quickly remembered and rounded a corner. Only to lock eyes with Weiss, who sat at the table, fork and knife in hand as she was in the middle of cutting her pancakes.

Oh yeah, _she_ existed.

Now, with all her enthusiasm for breakfast gone, Ruby begrudgingly sat at the table opposite of Weiss. Her new step-sister. She still couldn't believe it, she has a sister now and her mom is Marrying Willow. In retrospect, Ruby should have seen it coming. But no, she had to be a dense, useless sort of lesbian and be unable to notice any signs of there being more going on between her mom and Willow. Yeah, there totally wasn’t anything going on when Willow stayed the night often and slept in the same room as her mom. Or that time she noticed that Willow had some clothes in her mom’s closet. Or the time when her mom was on the phone with Willow and talked for hours and hours and hours...point is, Ruby’s a useless maybe lesbian and she’s probably gonna be single until she’s in her late twenties at this rate.

Now, on more important issues, she really didn’t exactly have any problems with her mother dating and marrying Willow...okay, maybe she had a few. Like why the hell wasn’t she told of this? When the hell did her mom like women? Because it certainly wasn’t during the sex her mom must of had in order to create her and what not….right? Is her mom bisexual then? And again, if so, why the hell didn’t her mom ever say anything!? Like, what the actual fuck? Whatever, it’s not like knowing that her mother likes women would have helped her with some self identity issues, no, that wouldn’t have helped at all!

Sarcasm aside, she could get used to it. Maybe. It’s not like Willow was a complete and total stranger. Willow actually always felt like a close family friend...who she now had to also call “mom” as well. It’s like having a new mom, she could get used to that, maybe. Who knows, maybe having a second new mom would be cool. Willow’s just a second mom.

A second mom who just so happens to have a daughter of her own who is also really fucking pretty and is also now her stepsister.

A stepsister that she now had to share her mother’s old childhood bedroom with. The same bedroom she had been looking forward to having to herself for the past year. It was supposed to be her’s and hers alone, it was something sort of special to Ruby, not just the bedroom but the whole house. Her mother grew up in this house for fuck sake! Now she had to share it with another girl who knows nothing of her or her mother’s rough life!

And what a great idea her mother had! Make your sort of, maybe, gay daughter share a room with a slightly older, pretty looking girl that, despite really not liking her, she totally looked beautiful as fuck. Yeah, that ain’t gonna make things difficult for her, nope! Totally not a problem! Everything will be fine! It’s not like she’s been an only child her whole life and had trouble making friends. No, being bullied as a little kid and being called the weird girl for most of her childhood totally means she knows how to socialize with another girl around her age. Who also just so happens to be really beautiful and cute. And looks like she has her shit together. And gets on her nerves. And seems to be really bratty and snobby-

“Ruby?”

And has a really cute off-center ponytail that Ruby just can’t stop staring at.

“Ruby, dear?”

And Weiss is now staring at her, looking really annoyed.

“Ruby.” Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up and see her mom looking down at her with a cooking pan filled with Pancakes. “How many would you like?”

“Um, five please.” Damn it, why is she always so distracted?

As her mom placed pancakes on her plate, Ruby couldn’t help but notice Weiss watching her from the corner of her eyes as she ate. Was Weiss judging her? She didn’t look like it. Either way, Ruby pretended to ignore it, twirling her fork between her fingers as she usually did. No matter what she’s doing, she never could keep her hands still, they always need to be doing something.

“There you go, you two enjoy your pancakes.” Summer chirped before heading off to the kitchen again. “Tell me if you want more before me and Weiss go shopping.”

“Weiss and I.” Weiss muttered but Summer didn’t hear as she was already out of earshot and in the kitchen

Ruby was already stuffing her mouth full of pancakes, twirling her fork between bites, while Weiss on the other hand seemed to be taking her sweet ass time eating as she neatly cut her pancakes into small bite sized sections. However, Ruby then realized what her mom just said and swallowed her food before calling out. “Hey mom, what do you mean you and Weiss?!”

“It means exactly what it sounds like.” Weiss chided but Ruby ignored her.

Summer returned from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. “I thought it would be a nice opportunity for me and Weiss to get to know each other. Plus, I know how much you like to put things together, so I figured you'd enjoy helping Willow set up some of the remaining furniture that still needs to be put together.”

“Oh.” She’s going to be alone? With Willow? Sure she knew Willow for a while now but she hadn’t really spent a whole lot of time with her, especially alone. “When will you guys be back?”

“We’ll be going to a local store on the other side of town, so we’ll be gone for at least an hour or two.”

Weiss took a sip of her glass of milk, clearly not happy about the situation either. “It beats sitting around doing nothing.”

* * *

The role of being a mother is something Summer always took to heart. She could never forget the day she found out she was going to be a mother, so many emotions warred inside her at the time. Having Ruby was the most joyous moment of her whole life, nothing could replace the happiness she felt when she got to hold Ruby for the first time. And now, a new sense of happiness filled her, one that came with a strong case of anxiety, as she finally got the chance to get to know Weiss Schnee, her fiance’s teen daughter and soon to be her stepdaughter.

Summer and Willow had agreed to try and get to know their respective daughters and had talked about how they’d go about parenting, but unlike Willow and Ruby, Summer had only met Weiss just yesterday. At first, Summer thought that being happy and showing Weiss some affection would win her over. However, after seeing how Weiss seemed to get uncomfortable every time Summer did anything affectionate, Summer realized that she might have been rushing into things a little bit and decided to slow down a notch.

But now that she was alone with Weiss as they drove to the store, she wasn’t sure how to approach her fiance’s daughter. In the twenty four or so hours she’s known Weiss, the young girl has been quite...professional, for the lack of a better term, much like how her mother used to be when she was Weiss' age. Even now, Weiss sat in the car with nearly perfect posture, hands folded together on her lap and her back almost perfectly straight. In all honesty, Weiss looked tense and Summer could easily relate as they were by all accounts, complete strangers. Strangers who are suddenly going to be family.

“You okay?” Summer asked, the first time either of them had said anything since leaving the house.

“I’m fine.” Summer could feel the subtle tension in Weiss’ voice. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, you seem...tense.” Weiss didn’t respond and didn’t seem to be willing to. “I know it’s weird, being told that a complete stranger is going to be your parent. If it makes you feel any better...I feel the same, sort of? I mean, I barely know a single thing about you and yet you’re going to be my daughter. Erm, I mean stepdaughter”

Weiss remained silent for a few minutes before sighing, giving Summer a spark of hope that Weiss might give her a shot. “Don’t take this the wrong way, it’s not that I dislike you or anything, but I just find it a sad kind of irony that you, someone I just met yesterday, acts more motherly to me than my own mother has in years.”

A silence fell before them once again, dragging Summer’s sudden hope down into the ground. She wasn’t expecting such a depressing thing from Weiss, despite knowing what she was referring to. Summer is aware of Willow’s issues regarding her husband and children, a whole can of worms that Summer still struggled to get Willow to completely open up about. However, Summer is a patient woman, Willow will open up more eventually. Besides, Summer still had a few bones left over from the skeletons in her own closet as well.

“She really does love you.” Summer said without warning, earning a surprised look from Weiss. She is right though, Willow does love Weiss, as well as her other children, just like any true mother would. “Willow, you’re mother, she loves you dearly.”

“How would you know?” Weiss seemed to struggle not to glare at her as anger tried to pry itself free from her well disciplined facade, but Summer took no offence from it. “You don’t know my family.”

Summer sighed. “You’re right. Willow hasn’t told me everything regarding your family situation. But as a mother myself, I can hear the love in her voice when she talks of you, I see the love and pain in her eyes when she tells me how much she wishes she was closer with you and your siblings.”

Weiss only stared at her, eyes wide. Judging by her reaction, Summer could only assume how difficult it is for Weiss to hear this. “I may not know all the details Weiss, but what I do know without a shadow of a doubt, is that your mother loves you despite the strain on your relationship. She just needs some time, time to adjust to being a part of your life again after spending so many years apart.”

She could see the uncertainty in Weiss as the young girl looked down at her lap, going over what Summer had told her. Summer hesitated, but only for a moment, before placing a hand on Weiss’ shoulder, startling the young girl. “Please, give her time.”

Weiss took a deep breath and finally relaxed in her seat, but the uncertainty in her eyes didn’t waver one bit. “I...suppose I can try.”

“Thank you, that's all I ask of you.” She gave Weiss a warm smile, happy to see that Weiss managed to smile herself, even if it was small and awkward. “So, in the meantime, how about you tell me what you like to eat? I’m a pretty good cook, so bring on whatever fancy dish you want and I’ll try and make it.”

Weiss’ smile finally faltered as she seemed to think about the question. “Hmm, I guess I like lobster but I’m sure that's asking too much, huh?”

Summer couldn’t help but laugh, Weiss is so much like her mother when she was her age. “I could try, but I don’t know if I could compete with whatever fancy restaurant you usually go to.”

“No, you don't have to. I’m just not used to home made meals like sloppy joes. N-Not that it wasn't good or anything, I just don't think I could handle eating it too often."

"Don't worry, me and Ruby usually only make it on special occasions." Summer paused for a moment to think of any foods that Weiss might like. "Hmm, how about some pasta or maybe even spaghetti."

"Spaghetti sounds good."

"Oh! Do you like mac and cheese?"

"I-I've never had it before…"

Summer slammed on the brakes a little too hard as they reached a red light, she didn't hear that right...did she? "You...never had mac and cheese?"

"N-No?" Weiss looked confused and maybe a little frightened, but Summer's shock made it difficult for her to focus on that. Summer decided then and there that she must correct this travesty.

"That's it, I'm making mac and cheese for dinner, regardless if your mother agrees!" Summer hadn't felt this excited to cook in a long time, the last time being when Ruby was still in elementary and she taught Ruby how to cook for herself for the very first time. 

Summer just wished Ruby still enjoyed cooking with her like she used to…

* * *

The living room was probably the biggest part of the house, having maybe more room than Ruby knew what to do with. A rather large couch sat in the center, with a large TV set up against the wall across from said couch. Both of which were brought by Weiss and Willow.

Ruby sat with her legs crossed, her left hand twirling a screwdriver while her right held up the small instruction booklet that was for the coffee table that Willow had brought to the new home. The same coffee table currently in parts scattered across the floor in front of her. Willow hadn't brought any kind of tools when she moved, which wasn’t surprising to Ruby as the older woman clearly had no experience in using any. Luckily though, Ruby had her own small kit of common tools that she often used to take things apart and then put them back together, something she actually didn’t do all that often, but it was one of the few things she could focus on without getting easily distracted. She prefered drawing much more, something that she not only easily focused on but also helped calm herself, especially while listening to music. However, as much as she enjoyed putting things together and vice versa however, she was having trouble with the small instructions she was using due to a tiny little detail.

It was in German.

“So...tell me again why you have a coffee table from germany?” Ruby asked as she tried to make sense of the diagrams. They were simple enough, obviously, but being unable to read the names of the different screws makes things a bit tricky.

“I was born there, but I went to middle school and high school here in the states. When I graduated, me and my father moved back to germany.” Willow sat across from Ruby on the other side of all the parts and pieces, sorting all the screws and bolts. “Then I came back to the states when I married Weiss’ father, who was in a high position in the company's U.S. branch.”

“Oh…" Wait, company? Is Willow supposed to be rich or something? Ruby was tempted to ask about it, but she quickly decided it's a little awkward to ask Willow if it involved her ex in some way, so she stayed silent. But after another minute of silence, a differe, more reasonable question popped into her head. “You said you were born in Germany, but you don’t sound german.”

Willow laughed a little before smiling and suddenly letting her accent come out. “I’ve grown used to suppressing it, though I tend to let it slip occasionally when I’m with people I trust, such as your mother.”

Ruby was a bit surprised by Willow’s accent, it was elegant while still having that stereotypically powerful presence that the german language was known for. “So...does that mean you trust me since you just used it?”

“Well...” Willow suddenly cleared her throat and once against suppressed her accent. “I hope that i can trust you. After all, we’re going to be family.”

Ruby frowned, twirling her screwdriver even faster now as she felt even more awkward now that she was reminded of her new relationship with Willow. “Oh...right…”

“That’s not to say I don’t trust you at all, Ruby.” Willow assured. “I know you’re a good kid and I’m actually looking forward to having you as my stepdaughter.”

Ruby didn’t say anything to that, what could she say anyways? Should she even say anything at all? She felt a little guilty too now for storming off last night, it was childish but she was angry. Everything was just too much. She’s conflicted, on one hand Ruby liked Willow and didn’t really mind too much about Willow marrying her mother, but on the other hand she’s upset that her mother sprang it out of nowhere on her and the whole thing made her even more confused about certain things. What about her dad? Why wasn’t he a part of her life, whoever he is. Her mother never gives her a straightforward answer, oftentimes avoiding the topic entirely whenever Ruby asked about her father. After years of asking, she just stopped and accepted that she’d never get to know. But now with her mother marrying someone, and another woman on top of it, Ruby can’t help but ask questions again. Like, if her mother likes women does that mean she’s just the product of some kind of casual fling her mother had with some random guy? Was she just an unplanned accident? Or was it just that her mother was bi and never bothered telling her? If that was the case, having her mother tell her about her orientation would have really helped her with her own sexual identity issues and save her from trying to figure it out on her own.

“Ruby?” Ruby snapped her head up only to see Willow looking worried. “Are you alright? You look...uncomfortable.”

“I-I’m fine.” Ruby only now realized that she was tapping her screwdriving repeatedly against her thigh and apparently, so did Willow.

“Do you do that often? I notice you tend to do stuff like that, especially when you seem distracted or troubled.”

“Huh? Oh, I just do stuff with my hands sometimes...it helps me focus, I think?” Ruby immediately stops her tapping, a somewhat difficult task to do considering the indescribable urge to continue doing it, or to just do anything with her hands, really. She just needs things to do with her hands at times, nothing wrong with that, right?! She’s always been like that. Sure it has caused some problems in school or other simple tasks, but it’s normal...right?

“Ah, I see. Anyway, I’m done sorting the screws and bolts. How are the instructions coming along?”

Ruby looked down at the screws and bolts and then at the instruction booklet in her right hand, going through all the diagrams. It shouldn’t really be too hard, the diagrams were easy to understand, despite the foreign language, but why does there have to be so many damn screws?! “I think we need those long screws for the legs to connect to the table, and those bolts and washers too. And then the smaller screws are to hold them in place so it's secure.”

Willow handed her the items in question and Ruby began attempting to attach one of the legs to the table. Ruby smiled in satisfaction when it seemed that her assumption was correct, twisting the screw in vigorously, then the next, and the third. “Next one.”

Willow handed her the few more screws needed for the next leg and Ruby began attaching that one as well. Everything around her faded as she focused on the task at hand. It was just Ruby and the table, twisting the screwdriver rapidly and effortlessly. She heard Willow say something, but the words didn’t register with her as she continued twisting the screws into place for the third leg. Again, Willow spoke but Ruby’s mind still failed to register that Willow was speaking to her. Assembling the coffee table was stupidly easy to the point where Ruby wondered why Willow needed help. Maybe Willow was lazy? No, she had never given off that sort of vibe to Ruby and Ruby was sure her mother would never marry someone so lazy that they wouldn't put together something so simple. Plus, there was the fact that-

“Ruby?” She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her nearly jump out of her skin. When did Willow lean over and touch her, let alone get so close?

“W-What is it?” The confused look Willow gave her reminded Ruby of all the similar looks her classmates and teachers would give her in the past.

“I was asking about your drawings, but you completely zoned out.” Willow’s hand left Ruby’s shoulder and her confused expression turned to one of worry. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ruby put up an effortless smile. “I just sometimes get really into what I’m doing...like drawing or video games. Anyway, what were you saying?”

Willow wore a worried smile as Ruby seriously forgot the question already, despite knowing Willow just said it literally a few seconds ago. “Your drawings, how is your current piece coming along?”

Ruby smiled widely, other than her mother and a few others, Ruby was never comfortable sharing her drawings with other people, with the exception of posting them online. So when Willow got a peek of one of her old works in progress last year and showed a real genuine interest and praised her art, Ruby was happy to share her other works she's done after hearing Willow praise her art. "Oh, it's going good. I just need to do some finishing touches and then I'll post it. Also, my last one got really good responses and quite a few people even commented, saying how much they loved it! Oh! And There's these really cool wolves that-"

Deep down, Ruby knew she was babbling, talking endlessly with excitement like she always does. But Willow is one of the few people to not be bothered by it and seemed to enjoy listening to her talk about her hobbies, even the ones Willow clearly Didn't know too much about. For example, it's clear Willow had little to no knowledge about mechanical or electrical stuff, like engines and such, but yet she still gave Ruby her undivided attention whenever she talked about some of the things she learned from taking apart a clock or lawnmower.

"Oh! And I got this new drawing pad a couple of weeks ago and it's so cool and-screw it, I'll go get it and-"

"Hold on, Ruby." Willow laughed softly. "We still need to put this coffee table together and then start working on the other furniture."

"Oh...right." Ruby sat back down, having already gotten halfway up. She really wanted to show Willow her new tablet…

"How about this, you can show me after we finish putting some of the furniture together, does that sound good?" Willow gave her a soft smile and Ruby couldn't help but feel a little happier knowing that Willow still wanted to see her new tablet. "Maybe you can show Weiss too and-"

"No." Willow's smile faded, Ruby knew what Willow was trying to do by suggesting to share her art with Weiss. "I don't want her to see it…"

"Are you sure? I'm confident Weiss will love your work."

"I'm sure, never really liked sharing my art anyways..."

Ruby left it at that and finished putting together the coffee table. Once it was finished, she and Willow set it up in front of the deep blue couch, another piece of furniture that Willow brought. Ruby and her mother didn’t own a whole lot before the move and didn’t really have the spare money to afford taking whatever large furniture they owned. Luckily, her grandma’s old house wasn’t completely unfurnished and still had some beds left over from when her grandma and mother still lived here. It was an odd feeling at first, sleeping in the same room her mother had when she was her age. It filled her with a strange sense of nostalgia that she couldn’t quite describe, after having calmed herself down and stopped crying that is. Last night, she hasn’t cried in such a long time that it caught her by surprise.

“Okay, what’s next?”

Willow looked around the living room, eyeing the few other boxes of furniture around them. “Lets see...how about we set up the book shelf next, that way when your mother and Weiss get home, we’ll have a place to unpack the books and movies, you know, after helping out the groceries away”

Ruby shrugged. “Sounds good.”

* * *

“Honey, I’m home!”

Ruby ignored the sound of her mother returning from the store. She was currently in her bedroom upstairs and honestly barely even heard her mother over the heavy music playing from her stereo. She bobbed her head as she quietly suck along to 'I Like It Heavy' by Halestorm while she worked on her current drawing project. The song is one of her favorites from the band and she almost always sung along. 

After putting together the bookshelf, Ruby and Willow decided to take a break and wait for Summer and Weiss to come back home, that way they could decide where to put all the furniture together. While Willow was downstairs drinking some tea, Ruby had decided to head to her room and finish up her current art piece while laying on her bed. The piece itself is actually something Ruby had never done before, a drawing of a person. After years of practice, she finally felt confident enough to draw a person instead of just fantasy creatures and landscapes. Although, she had yet to actually share the work with anyone due to a tiny little, embarrassing detail.

The drawing depicts a girl sneaking through a forest, wearing nothing but a bright red cloak and a woven basket in hand. The girl’s body is almost entirely exposed, with her crotch tastefully hidden by her basket. At first, Ruby wasn’t sure if she should even draw the girl nude like this since some people might not like such things. Eventually though, she decided that she didn't care about those who wouldn't like it, it's what she wants to draw so who cares what those people might think. If they don't like drawings of cute girls naked in the woods, then that's their problem. Ruby on the other hand loved the idea.

At first, she had a little trouble since she didn’t have a model to use and she didn’t want to get herself distracted by looking up nude pictures online to use as reference. So, she did the next best thing, she used herself as a reference by using a mirror. The end result was a body that had a resemblance to her own, with some minor differences of course. After about a month of sketching and minor corrections, she was happy with how it looked.

And now, after Ruby had finally finished the final touches on the girl and the forest around her, she moved on to the pair of eyes that were peeking through the bushes behind the girl and are shaped like that of a monster’s, narrow and mysterious and will be glowing once she starts coloring everything in. She had just finished coloring the girl, giving her reasonably pale skin like her own, bright red eyes to match the cloak, and long black hair that cascaded into a blood red color as it reached past her shoulders. The forest was a mix of dark greens and browns, with shading that created a dark and mysterious atmosphere. However, when Ruby got to those eyes that peeked through the bushes and towards the girl, Ruby couldn’t decide what color she wanted them to be. At first she thought she’d make them red like any other typical monster hiding in bushes, but she wanted to do something different, something that added more mystery rather than dread. As she sat there, staring at the colorless eyes of the mysterious monster, there was a knock on the door and Ruby jumped by the sound of the doorknob turning. 

"Just a second!" She scrambled to hurry and save her project on her drawing tablet before turning it off and tucking it under her pillow. She then swiftly pulled out her copy of the Brothers Grimm that she’ll pretend to have been reading. “Come in!”

The door finally opened, with Willow entering the room with a smile. “Sorry, but have you seen the board games anywhere? Your mother said she brought them with her on the move and I thought it would be fun if we all played one together after dinner.”

Oh, um…” Ruby bit her lip as she tried to think of a lie but nothing came to mind fast enough. “I think she put them in the closet by the kitchen.”

“Ah, thank you.” Willow smiled softly. “Is there any you think Weiss might like?”

“Um, I don’t know?” How the hell was she supposed to know that? She knew nothing about Weiss, period!

“Hmm, all well, I guess I'll have to see for myself. Thank you, Ruby.” Willow quickly closed the door behind her as she left and Ruby sighed in relief as she was finally alone in her room. Well, her and Weiss’ Room but whatever. Ruby laid back and stared at the ceiling as she relaxed. That could have easily been Weiss walking in on her drawing, seeing her nude art and then judging her. 

But as she laid there in her bed, she got to thinking what game she might be forced to play later. Are they seriously going to play a board game, though? If she had to guess, it had to be her mother’s idea and Ruby had no choice but to play along too. It must be her mother's attempt to get her and Weiss to get along or something. What a waste of time, she’d rather finish her project then play a board game with her new so-called family.

* * *

"Ha, you landed on my railroad!"

Ruby groaned as she forked over the money she owes Weiss. When her mother and Willow said they'd be playing Monopoly after dinner, she had a hunch that Weiss might end up liking the game despite her earlier complaint, a hunch that quickly became truth. So, unsurprisingly, Weiss was winning with Ruby coming in second followed by Willow and then Summer.

Weiss was way too good at this game, like, evil mastermind levels of good. Not only had she only gone to jail once so far, but had managed to accumulate a lot of money quickly due to managing to acquire the full set of railroads early on. Ruby on the other hand was stuck with a handful of houses she managed to build up all around the board, but her luck caused her to keep landing on Weiss' properties, making her progress slow. Summer and Willow however seemed to be taking a back seat so to speak as they weren't taking the game as seriously as their daughters. Although, both mother's were starting to worry that maybe Monopoly wasn't the best choice to get their daughters to get along.

"How the hell are you so good at this game?" Ruby glared at Weiss, annoyed beyond belief by Weiss' smug smile. It also didn't help that she thought Weiss' smug smile was so damn cute despite how infuriated she is.

"What can I say, I'm a natural born capitalist. It's not my fault you can't keep up."

"More like a greedy spoiled brat…" Ruby grumbled as Summer took her turn and rolled the dice to move her piece.

"E-Excuse me?!"

"Ruby…" Summer tried to diffuse the situation but neither of the two daughters gave her the time of day as they continued to bicker.

"A spoiled, greedy little brat." Ruby repeated, still glaring at Weiss.

"Well, at least I'm not some disrespectful little punk who can't even dress appropriately."

"I may be a punk but at least I'm not shallow." Ruby smirked, only further agitating Weiss.

Willow sighed as she took a turn in ending the argument. "Girls, stop-"

"I am not shallow."

"Oh please, I've seen the clothes you have. They are all super expensive dresses and maybe only a couple of casual clothes that look just as expensive."

"Well, at least I have class. All you wear are raggedy old, torn up clothes that reveal way more skin than what one would consider appropriate, and don't even get me started on those piercings if yours."

Ruby's brow twitched, how dare Weiss insult her clothes and piercings. It's not her fault that she rarely ever got to buy brand new, high quality clothes and dresses. "Argh! Why are you such a stuck up, stupid little bit-"

"Enough!" Both girls flinched as Willow shot to her feet and glared at the two girls. "Both of you go to your room, now!"

"B-But-"

"Now!" Willow pointed to the stairs, prompting both daughters to jump to their feet and quickly went up to their room.

Ruby had never seen Willow angry like that before and it made her anxious as she followed Weiss to their room. Hell, her mother rarely ever yells... actually, has her mother ever yelled at her? Maybe not, but then again she never really did anything that would warrant yelling, maybe a light scolding though for little mistakes.

Once Ruby and Weiss were in their room, Ruby closed the door behind her and immediately went to lay down on her bed with her arms folded behind her head. Weiss on the other hand was at her dresser, pulling out a nightgown to wear. Ruby didn't think much of it other than that it was a little early for bed. But then, Weiss sniffled, causing Ruby to glance in her direction just in time to see Weiss wipe her face with her hand. Was she crying? Seriously? All because her mom yelled at them? That's pretty petty.

“Oh great, so we’re taking turns crying before bed now, huh?” Ruby grumbled as Weiss' crying started to get a little worse.

“Shit…” Weis muttered as she suddenly began wiping her tears more vigorously, especially around her left eye. “God damn it, not now…”

Ruby raised a brow as she glanced over at Weiss, and upon seeing Weiss begin to frantically search through her stuff now, Ruby sat up on her bed, watching her curiously. "Um…"

"Damn it, where is it." Weiss continued muttering and Ruby only got more confused as she watched.

You, uh...you okay?"

"L-Leave me alone." Weiss tossed out a pair of heels from her drawer, landing right at Ruby's feet.

Okay, Ruby might not like Weiss but that didn't mean she was gonna just sit there and watch her suffer from whatever it is that's getting her so worked up. Cautiously, Ruby walked towards Weiss, hoping to not startle Weiss "Hey, um...Maybe I can he-"

“Back off!” Just as Ruby got right behind Weiss, the girl in question spun around and nearly smacked Ruby across the face, missing by just an inch or two. Ruby quickly caught her wrist as she dodged, but the second she made eye contact with a teary eyed Weiss, she saw something she certainly wasn't expecting to see. On Weiss' left eye, there was a scar running down the side of it, just narrowly missing the eye itself. If whatever caused it was any closer, Weiss probably would have lost her eye.

“Y-You have a sca-aah!” in the blink of an eye, Weiss had shoved her back onto her bed on Ruby's side of the room, leaning over Ruby while gripping her wrists and pinning them on either side of Ruby' head. But that wasn't the part that got Ruby's attention. For god knows what reason, Weiss had managed to wedge her knee right between Ruby's thighs, pressing it into her crotch.

“If you speak a word of this to anyone, including our mothers, I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?”

Ruby froze under the sharp, pale blue eyes that bore into her own. The girl she had originally shrugged off as the ‘stuck up rich brat’ suddenly became a scary, mysterious girl that stirred something warm inside her. Though, that last part was probably because Weiss’ knee was currently pressing into her groin and Ruby couldn’t tell if Weiss was doing it intentionally or if it was just happenstance. Either way, Ruby was conflicted between Weiss’ threatening tone and the awkward position they were in that was very quickly making Ruby highly aware of just how pretty and attractive Weiss really is. Her smooth pale skin, the shine of her mysterious cold blue eyes, the way her hair framed her face. All of it just screamed perfection, even when she's making such an scary and angry expression.

“Got it!?” Weiss broke Ruby out of her trance and Ruby quickly nodded, a slightly difficult task as her mind seemed to want to focus more on the way Weiss’ knee is currently pressed into her crotch.

“I-I won’t tell anyone...” Ruby’s eyes briefly darted downward and she instantly regretted it when she saw straight down Weiss’ top and saw her cleavage hidden underneath, both their breasts just about a half a foot away from touching. She quickly tore her eyes away and turned her head to the side to hide her blush while also trying to make an effort not show how embarrassed and turned on she was. “C-Can you let go of me now?”

Weiss didn’t move for a few more seconds, staring at her with judging eyes, but eventually relented and got up off of Ruby and the bed all together. “Good and don’t you dare ask how I got it.”

As Weiss returned to her dresser, Ruby just layed there on her bed, trying her best to calm herself down and distract herself of what had just happened. She could feel a heat between her legs and silently cursed herself for getting turned on by Weiss and the event that happened between them. Eventually, she decided she had enough of today and pulled her blankets over herself. All she wanted to do now is hide from everyone after having something so embarrassing happen to her. If Weiss found out about her sexuality, she’d probably dislike her even more. She knew it was a bad idea to share a bedroom with another girl, but if this was something that might happen often, Ruby wasn’t sure she could last even a couple of weeks let alone a few days.

On the bright side though, she now knows what color she wants to draw those mysterious eyes in her current drawing.

Cold, icy blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of writing this chapter as I really enjoyed making Ruby's mind wonder as she gets distracted by her own thoughts, especially in the beginning. That's something I have trouble with in real due to my own ADHD, which makes it really hard to stay focused on a task, especially ones that I don't enjoy.
> 
> Looks like Ruby found Weiss' secret, Wonder how long she's gonna be able to keep it to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, the Halestorm song Ruby was blasting is Mz. Hyde.


End file.
